Togepi's Point of View, Pants and Pocket
by Tiki Rocket
Summary: It's three editions of Togepi's point of view: The original (done by my sister), the "Pocket" edition, and the "Pants" edition... *grins evilly*
1. Default Chapter

This is the original, done by my sister LeaMarie Rocket, which I am (at this moment)   
  
posting under my name without permission, but it's for the benefit of the other parts   
  
which is basically the same thing, but... edited... a lot... it's a REALLY good laugh!!  
  
Read it! It's fun!  
  
~Tiki Rocket  
  
  
  
  
  
Togepi's Point Of View  
  
By: LeaMarie Rocket   
  
I'm confused about some things. Mommy's acting a little funny. I haven't' seen her   
  
pull out the big thing that she hits the others with in a long time. Uncle Pikachu   
  
says it's because she's in love, with Uncle Ash. But how can she be in love with Uncle  
  
Ash? Shouldn't she be in love with Daddy? That's just one of the things that confuse  
  
me. Another thing that confuses me is why don't Mommy and Daddy travel together?   
  
Why doesn't Mommy travel with Daddy and that Meowth, and that other lady? Uncle Pikachu  
  
says that Daddy and that other lady are evil. What's evil? How can my Daddy be evil?  
  
When I asked Uncle Pikachu this question, he said that Daddy took pokemon from their  
  
trainers. When I asked why, Uncle Pikachu said that Daddy was greedy and only wanted  
  
money and fame. Does that mean that Daddy want me?   
  
"Phy duck?"   
  
  
Mommy's Psyduck just came out of the thing that's called a poke-ball. Mommy seems   
  
angry. She's yelling at him. I don't know why she yells at him so much. All Psyduck  
  
wants to do is make Mommy proud of him. What does 'proud' mean? Mommy just took out  
  
that big thing and hit Psyduck with it. Uncle Ash just garbed the thing away from her.   
  
I can't see the look on Mommy's face, since I'm walking on the ground, but I can tell  
  
that she's stopped being angry with Psyduck. Now she's angry at Uncle Ash.   
  
  
*Sigh* "Come on you guys. Can't you stop arguing for a little bit?"   
  
  
Uncle Brock sounds tired. He should get in his poke-ball and take a nap. Uncle Pikachu  
  
just did something he calls 'thunder wave'. That always stops them from fighting.   
  
"Prepare for trouble!"   
  
Yeah! It's that weird lady and Daddy!   
  
  
"And make it double!"   
  
  
I love the sound of Daddy's voice. Mommy, Uncle Ash, Uncle Brock, and Uncle Pikachu   
  
interrupted the thing that Daddy and that weird lady say every time we see them. The  
  
lady doesn't seem to like that. She's yelling at Uncle Ash. Daddy's laughing at Uncle  
  
Ash. I don't like it when Daddy laughs at Uncle Ash. Mommy's yelling at Daddy, 'cuz he  
  
just called her 'scrawny.' That made Uncle Ash almost as angry as it did Mommy. Mommy  
  
just pulled out the hitting thingie. I don't want Daddy to get hit.   
  
Togepi jumped out in front of James nearly missed being hit with the mallet. "Togepi  
  
get out of the way. I don't want you to get hurt." Misty said.   
  
Mommy says she doesn't want me hurt, but then why would she want to see Daddy hurt?   
  
"Priiiiiiii pri Togepi?" Togepi asked.   
  
"What did you call him?!" Misty asked quietly.   
  
"Pri Togepi pi." Both Meowth and Pikachu started laughing uncontrollably.   
  
  
Mommy looks shocked that I called Daddy, Daddy. I wonder why. Could she not know that   
  
he's my Daddy?   
  
  
"What did Togepi say Meowth?" Jessie demanded.   
  
"It said that James was its Daddy." Meowth explained. James mouth drooped open.   
  
"Me?! It's Daddy?" James fainted.   
  
"Prii?!" Jessie and Meowth looked at Togepi.   
  
  
Daddy?! What happened to Daddy?! Why's he laying on the ground? Why did he faint? He  
  
wasn't battling. Every one's looking at me. Did I do something wrong?   
  
  
  
"Togepi, you think James is your daddy?" Misty asked.   
  
"Pri."  
  
"Ash pull out Dexter and ask it about Togepi's imprinting." Ash pulled out Dexter.   
  
"Togepi is not only imprinted with the first image it sees think that it is, it's mother   
  
but with the second person it sees, think that that is it's father."   
  
  
  
Why is Uncle Ash pointing that thingie at me? I'm getting scared.   
  
  
Togepi suddenly started to cry. It raised it's arms(?) up to be picked up. Misty just sat  
  
there staring at the poor thing. After a few seconds Pikachu got so disgusted with Misty   
  
that he picked up the little pokemon, and starting to try to confert it. "Pikachu!" Pikachu   
  
scolded Misty. Ash walked up beside her.   
  
"Misty? What's wrong?" He asked. Jessie was kneeling at James's side trying to wake him up.   
  
"If Togepi thinks James is his father, and I'm his mother, does that mean I have to be with   
  
James?" Misty asked Ash.   
  
  
Why won't Mommy pick me up? Doesn't she love me any more?   
  
James had just woken up, thanks to Meowth's fury swipes. "Does it really think I'm it's   
  
father?" James whispered to Jessie.   
  
"Yes." She said.   
  
"I don't see why it thinks you're it's father. I'm the one who took care of it as an egg.   
  
You just wanted to eat it." Meowth complained.   
  
  
"No Misty! You don't have to go with him! You can't! I won't let you!" Ash yelled grabbing   
  
hold of Misty's shoulders.   
  
  
Daddy looks worried. Meowth looks angry. And the lady is glaring at Mommy. Now I'm getting   
  
really scared. What if no one wants me? Where will I go? Who will take care of me? I don't  
  
even know what I'll grow up to be. Uncle Pikachu said something about being a bird. What's  
  
a bird?   
  
  
Everyone started yelling at once. After a bit Brock and Pikachu couldn't take it any more.  
  
"Pikachu! Thunder bolt!" Brock ordered. Pikachu did as it was told and shocked everyone that  
  
was fighting. When they finally pulled themselves off of the ground Pikachu decided to start  
  
scolding them for fighting in front of such an impressional youth.   
  
  
They started fighting. Uncle Pikachu shocked them. I don't know what to do.   
  
  
"I'll tell you what, how about you keep the little monster and I'll keep James?" Jessie   
  
suggested.   
  
"Don't call Togepi a monster!" Ash yelled at Jessie.   
  
  
That lady just called me a monster. I'm not a monster, am I? I'm not scary or creepy,   
  
am I? Yeah! Uncle Ash just yelled at her!   
  
  
"Hey, Don't yell at Jessie!" James yelled, at Ash.  
  
"And don't you yell at Ash!" Misty screamed at James.   
  
  
Why is everyone yelling? Is it something that I did?   
  
  
"Pika pikachu!!" Pikachu screamed as he let off one of his electric shocks.   
  
  
  
That looked like it hurt. I guess Uncle Pikachu had enough of them yelling. So did I.  
  
It was giving me a headach.   
  
  
  
"Can we please sit down and talk about this like normal people?" Brock asked.   
  
"Ok." Misty said in a small voice. The others nodded there heads and slowly sat down on   
  
the ground.   
  
  
Oh, goodie! It looks like they're going to talk instead of fight! I wonder why Uncle Ash is  
  
holding onto Mommy's shoulders still?   
  
After a while...   
  
"Ok, It's settled then?" Brock asked.   
  
"Yep." Everyone agreed.   
  
"Good." Ash got down on one knee and said.   
  
"Misty? Will you marry me?" Misty smiled and wrapped her arms around Ash.   
  
"Yes, Ash. I will."  
  
Mommy and Uncle Ash are going to get married? So is he going to be my uncle or my daddy?   
  
"Um... Jessie? I have something to ask you too." James said softly.  
  
"What is it James?" Jessie asked looking a little worried.   
  
"Jessie, will you marry me?" James asked looking into Jessie's eyes. Jessie's eyes searched James's.   
  
"Yes, James. I'd love to."   
  
Daddy is going to marry that weird lady? Will she be my mommy, or what?   
  
"You guys don't have to get married." Brock said.  
  
"Yeah, when Misty and I are old enough to get married, we will. I'll also adopt Togepi." Ash told him.   
  
"I know, but I love Jessie." James responded looking into Jessie's eyes.   



	2. Togepi's Point Of View: Pocket Edition

This is the pocket edition. What does this mean? I've not so randomly chosen words from the   
  
original to replace with the word "pocket". Yes, this could get really odd. How, you may   
  
be wondering, can I get away with this without getting killed by the original author? two   
  
reasons:  
  
1) She'll be laughing her ass off  
  
2)I'm her sister ^_^  
  
Sidenote: This isn't TOTALLY original. I got the idea from an Utena "Pants" page, where   
  
they'd taken the original scripts from Utena and replaced words with "pants", and believe  
  
me, that was twisted, and funny. Maybe I'll do a pants edition, too... Depends on how   
  
well I get away with this one...  
  
You should probably read the original first, or else you might be a little lost.  
  
~Tiki Rocket  
  
  
  
Togepi's Point Of View  
  
By: LeaMarie Rocket   
  
I'm confused about some pockets. Mommy's acting a little funny. I haven't' seen her pull  
  
out the big thing that she hits the pockets with in a long time. Uncle Pikachu says it's   
  
because she's in pocket with Uncle Ash. But how can she be in love with Uncle Ash? Shouldn't   
  
she be in pocket with Daddy? That's just one of the things that pocket me. Another thing that  
  
confuses me is why don't Mommy and Daddy pocket together? Why doesn't Mommy travel with Daddy  
  
and that Meowth, and that pocket lady? Uncle Pikachu says that Daddy and that other lady are  
  
pockets. What's evil? How can my Pocket be evil? When I asked Uncle Pikachu this question, he  
  
said that Daddy took pokemon from their trainers. When I asked why, Uncle Pikachu said that   
  
Daddy was greedy and only wanted money and pockets. Does that mean that Daddy doesn't want me?   
  
"Psy duck?"   
  
Mommy's Pocket just came out of the thing that's called a poke-ball. Mommy seems angry. She's  
  
yelling at him. I don't pocket why she yells at him so much. All Psyduck wants to do is make  
  
Mommy proud of pockets. What does 'proud' mean? Mommy just took out that big pocket and hit   
  
Psyduck with it. Uncle Ash just grabbed the thing away from pocket. I can't see the look on   
  
Mommy's face, since I'm walking on the pocket, but I can tell that she's stopped being angry  
  
with Psyduck. Now she's angry at Uncle Ash.   
  
*Sigh* "Come on you guys. Can't you stop fighting for a little pocket?"   
  
Uncle Brock sounds tired. He should get in his pocket and take a nap. Uncle Pikachu just did  
  
something he calls 'thunder wave'. That always stops them from fighting.   
  
"Prepare for pockets!"   
  
Yeah! It's that weird pocket and Daddy!   
  
"And pocket it double!"   
  
I love the sound of Daddy's pocket. Mommy, Uncle Ash, Uncle Brock, and Uncle Pikachu interrupted  
  
the thing that Daddy and that weird lady say every time we pocket them. The lady doesn't seem  
  
to like that. She's yelling at Uncle Ash. Daddy's laughing at Uncle Ash. I don't like it when  
  
Daddy laughs at Uncle Pocket. Mommy's yelling at Daddy, 'cuz he just called her 'pocket.' That  
  
made Uncle Ash almost as angry as it did Pocket. Mommy just pulled out the hitting pocket. I   
  
don't want Daddy to get hit.   
  
Togepi jumped out in front of James and nearly missed being hit with the pocket. "Togepi get  
  
out of the way. I don't want you to get pocket." Misty said.   
  
Mommy says she doesn't want me hurt, but then why would she pocket to see Daddy hurt?   
  
"Priiiiiiii pri Togepocket?" Togepi asked.   
  
"What did you pocket him?" Misty asked quietly.   
  
"Pri Togepi pi." Both Meowth and Pikachu started pocket uncontrollably.   
  
Mommy looks shocked that I called Daddy, Pocket. I wonder why. Could she not know that he's  
  
my pocket?   
  
"What did Togepi pocket Meowth?" Jessie demanded.   
  
"It said that James was its Daddy." Meowth explained. James mouth dropped pocket.   
  
"Me?! It's Daddy?" Pocket fainted.   
  
"Prii?!" Jessie and Meowth looked at Togepi.   
  
Daddy?! What happened to Daddy?! Why's he laying on the pocket? Why did he faint? He wasn't  
  
battling. Every one's looking at me. Did I do pocket wrong?   
  
"Togepi, you think James is your daddy?" Misty asked.   
  
"Pri."  
  
"Ash, pull out Dexter and ask it about Togepi's pocket." Ash pulled out Dexter.   
  
"Togepi is not only imprinted with the first image it sees to think that it is it's pocket  
  
but with the second person it sees, think that that is it's father."   
  
Why is Uncle Ash pointing that thingie at me? I'm getting pocket.   
  
Togepi suddenly started to cry. It raised it's pockets (?) up to be picked up. Misty just  
  
sat there staring at the poor pocket. After a few seconds Pikachu got so disgusted with   
  
Misty that he picked up the little pokemon, and starting to try to pocket it. "Pikachu!"   
  
Pikachu scolded Misty. Ash walked up beside her.   
  
"Misty? What's wrong?" He asked. Jessie was kneeling at James's side trying to wake his   
  
pocket. (A.N.: No, originally it's not "his" it's "Him", but I did it for the story's  
  
sake!)  
  
"If Togepi thinks James is his pocket, and I'm his mother, does that mean I have to be with   
  
James?" Misty asked Ash.   
  
Why won't Mommy pick me up? Doesn't she love me pocket more?   
  
James had just woken up, thanks to Meowth's pocket swipes. "Does it really think I'm it's   
  
father?" James whispered to Jessie.   
  
"Yes." She said.   
  
"I don't see why it thinks you're it's father. I'm the one who took care of it as a pocket.  
  
You just wanted to eat it." Meowth complained.   
  
"No Misty! You don't have to go with him! You can't! I won't let you!" Ash yelled grabbing   
  
hold of Misty's pockets.   
  
Daddy looks worried. Meowth looks angry. And the lady is glaring at Mommy. Now I'm getting  
  
pocket scared. What if no one wants me? Where will I pocket? Who will take care of pockets?  
  
I don't even know what I'll grow up to be. Uncle Pikachu said something about being a pocket.  
  
What's a bird?   
  
Everyone started yelling at pocket. After a bit Brock and Pikachu couldn't take it any more.  
  
"Pikachu! pocket bolt!" Brock ordered. Pikachu did as it was told and shocked everyone that  
  
was fighting. When they finally pulled themselves off of the pocket Pikachu decided to start  
  
scolding them for pocket in front of such an impressional youth.   
  
They started fighting. Uncle Pikachu shocked them. I don't know what to pocket.   
  
"I'll tell you what, how about you pocket the little monster and I'll keep James?" Jessie  
  
suggested.   
  
"Don't call Togepi a pocket!" Ash yelled at Jessie.   
  
That lady just called me a monster. I'm not a pocket, am I? I'm not scary or creepy, am I?  
  
Yeah! Uncle Ash just yelled at her!   
  
"Hey, Don't yell at Jessie!" James yelled, at Ash.  
  
"And don't you pocket at Ash!" Misty screamed at James.   
  
Why is everyone pocket? Is it something that I did?   
  
"Pika pikachu!!" Pikachu screamed as he let off one of his electric pockets.   
  
That looked like it hurt. I guess Uncle Pikachu had enough of them yelling. So did I. It was  
  
giving me a pocket.   
  
"Can we please sit down and talk about this like pocket people?" Brock asked.   
  
"Ok." Misty said in a small voice. The others nodded there heads and slowly sat down on the  
  
pocket.   
  
Oh, goodie! It looks like they're going to talk instead of fight! I wonder why Uncle Ash is  
  
holding onto Mommy's pockets still?   
  
After a while...   
  
"Ok, It's settled then?" Brock asked.   
  
"Yep." Everyone agreed.   
  
"Good." Ash got down on one knee and said.   
  
"Misty? Will you pocket me?" Misty smiled and wrapped her pockets around Ash.   
  
"Yes, Ash. I will."   
  
Mommy and Uncle Ash are going to get married? So is he going to be my uncle or my daddy?   
  
"Um... Jessie? I have something to ask you too." James said pocket.  
  
"What is it James?" Jessie asked looking a little worried.   
  
"Jessie, will you pocket me?" James asked looking into Jessie's pockets. Jessie's pockets   
  
searched James's.   
  
"Yes, James. I'd love to."   
  
Daddy is going to marry that weird lady? Will she be my mommy, or pocket?   
  
"You guys don't have to get pocket." Brock said.  
  
"Yeah, when Misty and I are old enough to get pocket, we will. I'll also pocket Togepi." Ash   
  
told him.   
  
"I know, but I love Jessie." James responded looking into Jessie's pocket.   



	3. Togepi's Point Of View: Pants Edition

This is the Pants edition. ^_^ This time, instead of the word "Pocket", I'm using the word  
pants. This will probably be a little "dirty", and much dirtier than the pocket edition.   
Ooh, and this time I may just insert the word pants instead of removing a word (making it   
even dirtier ^_^)  
Togepi's Point Of View  
By: LeaMarie Rocket   
I'm confused about some pants. Pants acting a little funny. I haven't' seen her pull out the  
big thing that she hits the others pants with in a long time. Uncle Pikachu says it's because  
she's in pants with Uncle Ash. But how can she be in love with Uncle Pants? Shouldn't she   
be in pants with Daddy? That's just one of the things that confuse me. Another thing that   
confuses me is why don't Mommy and Daddy pants together? Why doesn't Mommy travel with Daddy  
and that Meowth, and that pants lady? Uncle Pikachu says that Daddy and that other lady are  
pants. What's evil? How can my Daddy be evil? When I asked Uncle Pikachu this question, he   
said that Daddy took pants from their trainers. When I asked why, Uncle Pikachu said that Daddy  
was greedy and only wanted pants and fame. Does that mean that Daddy doesn't want me?   
"Psy duck?"   
Mommy's Pants just came out of the thing that's called a poke-ball. Mommy seems angry. She's  
yelling at him. I don't know why she yells at him so much. All Psyduck wants to do is make   
pants proud of him. What does 'proud' mean? Mommy just took out that big thing and pants Psyduck  
with it. Uncle Ash just grabbed the pants away from her. I can't see the look on Mommy's face,  
since I'm walking on the ground, but I can tell that she's stopped being angry with Psyduck. Now  
she's pants at Uncle Ash.   
*Sigh* "Come on pants you guys. Can't you stop arguing for a little pants?"   
Uncle Brock sounds tired. He should get in his pants-ball and take a nap. Uncle Pikachu just   
did something he calls 'thunder pants'. That always stops them from pants fighting.   
"Prepare for pants!"   
Yeah! It's that weird lady and Daddy!   
"And pants it double!"   
I love the sound of Daddy's pants. Mommy, Uncle Ash, Uncle Brock, and Uncle Pikachu interrupted   
the thing that Daddy and that weird lady say every time we pants them. The lady doesn't seem to   
like pants. She's yelling at Uncle Ash. Daddy's pants at Uncle Ash. I don't like it when Pants   
laughs at Uncle Ash. Mommy's yelling at Daddy, 'cuz he just called her 'pants.' That made Uncle  
Ash almost as angry pants as it did Mommy. Mommy just pulled out the hitting pants. I don't want  
Daddy to get pants.   
Togepi jumped out in front of James pants, nearly missed being hit with the mallet. "Togepi get   
out of the pants. I don't want you to get hurt." Misty said.   
Mommy says she doesn't want me hurt, but then why would she want to see Daddy pants hurt?   
"Priiiiiiii pri Togepi?" Togepi asked.   
"What did you call him?" Misty asked quietly.   
"Pri Togepi pi." Both Meowth and Pikachu started laughing pants.   
Mommy looks shocked that I called Daddy, Pants. I wonder why. Could she not know that he's my Pants?   
"What did Togepi say Meowth?" Jessie demanded.   
"It said that James was its Daddy Pants." Meowth explained. James pants dropped open.   
"Me?! It's Pants?!" James fainted.   
"Prii?!" Jessie and Meowth looked at Togepi.   
Daddy?! What happened to Daddy Pants?! Why's he laying on the ground? Why did he faint? He wasn't  
battling. Every one's looking at me. Did I do pants wrong?   
"Togepi, you think James is your daddy?" Misty asked.   
"Pri."  
"Ash, pull out Dexter and ask it about Pants imprinting." Ash pulled out Dexter.   
"Togepi is not only imprinted with the first image it sees thinking that it is it's mother but with  
the second person it sees, it thinks that that is it's Pants."   
Why is Uncle Ash pointing that thingie at me? I'm getting pants.   
Togepi suddenly started to cry pants. It raised it's arms(?) up to be picked up. Misty just sat there  
staring at the poor pants. After a few seconds Pikachu got so disgusted with Misty that he picked  
up the little pokemon, and starting to try to pants it. "Pikachu!" Pikachu scolded Misty. Ash walked  
up beside her pants.   
"Misty? What's wrong?" He asked. Jessie was kneeling at James's side trying to wake his pants up.   
"If Togepi thinks James is his father, and I'm his mother, does that mean I have to be with James?"  
Misty asked Ash.   
Why won't Mommy pick me up? Doesn't she love me pants any more?   
James had just woken up, thanks to Meowth's fury pants. "Does it really think I'm it's father?"   
James whispered to Jessie.   
"Yes." She said.   
"I don't see why it thinks you're it's father. I'm the one who took care of it as an egg. You just  
wanted to eat pants." Meowth complained.   
"No Misty! You don't have to go with him! You can't! I won't let you!" Ash yelled grabbing hold of  
Misty's pants.   
Daddy looks worried. Meowth looks angry. And the lady is glaring at Mommy. Now I'm getting really   
scared. What if no one wants pants? Where will I go pants? Who will take care of me pants? I don't   
even know what I'll grow up to be. Uncle Pikachu said something about being a pants. What's a bird?   
Everyone started yelling at pants. After a bit Brock and Pikachu couldn't take it any more. "Pikachu!  
Thunder pants!" Brock ordered. Pikachu did as it was told and shocked everyone that was pants. When  
they finally pulled themselves off of the ground Pikachu decided to start scolding them for fighting  
in front of such an impressional pants.   
They started fighting. Uncle Pikachu shocked them. I don't know what to pants.   
"I'll tell you what, how about you pants the little monster and I'll pants James?" Jessie suggested.   
"Don't call Togepi a monster!" Ash yelled at Jessie.   
That lady just called me a monster. I'm not a monster, am I pants? I'm not scary or creepy, am I?  
Yeah! Uncle Ash just yelled at pants!   
"Hey, Don't yell at Jessie!" James yelled at Ash.  
"And don't you yell at Ash!" Misty screamed at James pants.   
Why is everyone yelling? Is it something that I did?   
"Pika pikachu!!" Pikachu screamed as he let off one of his electric pants.   
That looked like it hurt. I guess Uncle Pikachu had enough of pants yelling. So did I. It was giving  
me a headach.   
"Can we please sit down and talk about this like normal people?" Brock asked.   
"Ok." Misty said in a small pants. The others nodded their heads and slowly sat down on the pants.   
Oh, goodie! It looks like they're going to talk instead of fight! I wonder why Uncle Ash is holding  
onto Mommy's pants still?   
After a while...   
"Ok, It's settled then?" Brock asked.   
"Yep." Everyone agreed.   
"Good." Ash got down on one knee and said.   
"Misty? Will you pants me?" Misty smiled and wrapped her pants around Ash.   
"Yes, Ash. I will."   
Mommy and Uncle Ash are going to get married? So is he going to be my pants or my daddy?   
"Um... Jessie? I have something to ask you too." James pants softly.  
"What is it James?" Jessie asked pants a little worried.   
"Jessie, will you marry me?" James asked looking into Jessie's pants. Jessie's pants searched James's.   
"Yes, James. I'd love to."   
Daddy is going to marry that weird lady? Will she be my mommy, or pants?   
"You guys don't have to get pants." Brock said.  
"Yeah, when Misty and I are old enough to get pants, we will. I'll also pants Togepi." Ash told him.   
"I know, but I love Jessie." James responded looking into Jessie's pants.   



End file.
